Terrible Things
by Nox Rose Keller
Summary: I hadn't known what true love was until the day I saw her. She was hidden in the shadows of the night. She was isolated from the world by her cloak, which I dreaded, and only came out when this alien girl came and Robin, the alien, this dude named Cyborg, my love (who called herself Raven), and I had to fight these Gordainiawhosits. The five of us became the infamous Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**MONTYDRAGON! YOU DID THIS TO ME!**

* * *

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly was all I could think. _

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams._

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen._

* * *

I hadn't known what true love was until the day I saw her. She was hidden in the shadows of the night. She was isolated from the world by her cloak, which I dreaded, and only came out when this alien girl came and Robin, the alien, this dude named Cyborg, my love (who called herself Raven), and I had to fight these Gordainiawhosits. The five of us became the infamous Teen Titans.

I can't really tell you how much she meant to me. So many things happened and I have absolutely no regrets.

* * *

_She said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

* * *

After we met, we actually started going out. I became her boyfriend, and she was obviously my girlfriend. I think I embarrassed her a lot more than I should have. She even threatened to kill me or send me to hell a couple of times, and I knew that she wasn't joking.

She would put up with my lame jokes, and my tactics, and even my extreme capering. She would let me come to her in the middle of the night for something as stupid as a bad dream. Sometimes, I took advantage of that, and I went to her just for a kiss. Those were my favorite nights.

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

_You'll learn one day_

_I'll hope and I'll pray_

_That God shows you differently..._

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I'll update soon.

Disclaimer: Does it look like Teen Titans is tattooed to my forehead? No, thought not. Also, I do not own Mayday Parade. Or Montydragon. She owns herself.

Please review!

-_Nox Rose Keller_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now most of the time, we'd have too much to drink _

_And we'd laugh at the stars a__nd we'd share everything._

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

* * *

On the day of our wedding, we were talking. We decided that we wanted to have kids. So, yeah, we did _it,_ and our first born was a girl. We named her Janalan Marie Logan. Our second was a boy, who we named Jakob Mark Logan, and our third was a girl named after Raven's mother. Arella Caroline Logan.

A family of five isn't easy to deal with, trust me. We were constantly running around to help the kids out with homework, therapy, and the dreaded puberty.

When Janalan left for college, Raven left for Gotham City to attend a matter concerning the former female Titans. Jakob, Arella, and I were left in Jump City. We had fun, going to the Jockey Lot and the Ice Cream Parlor. Arella's artistic talents improved tremendously, and she drew Raven and I. I held on to that picture forever.

* * *

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care, now I'm asking you, please,_

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

I honestly don't know what to say next, other than I love her.

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things_.

_You'll learn one day,_

_I'll hope and I'll pray _

_That God shows you differently..._

* * *

Okay, so, last chapter, I didn't get any reviews! I usually don't post another chapter until I get at least one review, but I got sick of waiting. I'm actually a little disappointed. I really like the reviews. They lift my spirits.

-_Nox Rose Keller_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so, I've decided that if I get at LEAST five reviews on this chapter alone, I will write an epilogue! Rules: It has to be five different people who review, no flames allowed, and guest reviews don't count. However, I will accept guest reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_She said, "Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. _

_Please don't be sad now. I really believe_

_That you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me._

* * *

Alright, so, Janalan got married, so did Jakob, and Arella had to go to the mental hospital because she was suicidal and bullied and whatnot. Raven and I were alone. I asked her what she wanted to do, and she just said, "Talk. Gar... I'm... dying. Soon. My father gave me a slow acting poison when the world was supposed to end. I've been noticing different feelings, internally, and the poison is slowly disintegrating me from the inside out."

I fainted.

She laid down next to me and put her head on my chest. When I woke up, I saw her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_Slow..._

_So slow..._

_I fell to the ground _

_On my knees_

* * *

The love of my life was dying.

A few months later, I woke up to see her, as always. But this time, it was... different... somehow. Her chest wasn't slowly moving up and down. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I forcefully opened her eyes to see if she would awaken when I did that. She didn't. I let go of her and walked into the bathroom. I pulled out her razor. I slid the blade out. You know what happened next.

I obviously didn't die from it; my animal instincts saved me. I did, however, faint from the large amount of sudden blood loss. Thenext thing I heard was Arella.

"Dad?" her teenage voice pleaded, "Dad, please! Wake up! I saw Mom. I know it hurts but you can't do this! What about me and Jana and Jakob? We need you."

That was it for me. I tried my hardest to leave my trance, but to no avail. I didn't wake until Arella performed CPR on my chest. When I shot up, she tackled me back down. I sat up on my own, with my daughter still wrapped around me, and hugged her back.

* * *

_So don't fall in love, There's just too much to lose._

_If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you choose_

_To walk away, walk away. Don't let her get you._

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

* * *

"Dad? Are you there?"

I immediately left memory lane and returned to my phone conversation with Janalan.

"Yeah, Jan, I'm here. Just thinking about your mother."

"Beautiful woman."

"You look just like her. Just... You have a fang and pointy ears. And green hair."

"Yeah... Still."

"I love you, Jana."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life_

_Can do Terrible Things._

* * *

You remember what I said up top? Well, Look below and you'll find the review box! Type it up and send it in. Look up at the top for the rules! Bye now! (P.S.: This was the last chapter :3)

_-Nox Rose Keller_


End file.
